How?
by lirpa-chan
Summary: That ugly, goodfornothing girl did something that was supposed to not be possible. There was no end to our curse. There was no cure. So what did she do that lifted it? What did she know that I didn’t'. Oneshot, Akito's point of view.


How?

  
  
  
  


How? It just didn't make sense. How was it possible? She broke it. She actually broke it. Yet I'm still questioning how. I am the God of this family, I control them! So how did this happen without my knowing? How?

  
  


"Akito?" A monotonous voice questions from the shadows.

  
  


I do not reply. I'm in too much shock. They will abandon me. They can't. I am their God. They cannot leave me.

  
  


"Akito?" The voice prompts again, it's owner making himself visible in the slight sunlight from the open door.

  
  


I step back a ways. What happens now? Is this the same Hatori? No, he is changed. He has come to extract his revenge I am sure of it.

  
  


"Stay back." I snap coldly.

  
  


The twenty-seven year old man stops, his one seeable dull green eye visible from the dark brown bangs that cover the majority of his face. I smile slightly. He must be the same Hatori. He still knows his place. He still obeys me.

  
  


The satisfaction is gone as quickly as it came. I am still confused, still unsure. I never liked uncertainty. I didn't like things happening under my nose without my knowledge of it. It wasn't fair for such things to occur without my knowing after all I've had to endure for /them/.

  
  


That ugly, good-for-nothing girl did something that was supposed to not be possible. There was no end to our curse. There was no cure. So what did she do that lifted it? What did she know that I didn't!?

  
  


I swung at a vase sending it crashing into the wall. The tiny shards rebounded, spilling all over the wooden floor, glistening in the sun. My hand stung and I noticed drops of blood dribbling down from my palm. 

  
  


"Akito!"

  
  


"Stay back!" I yelled, glaring at the older man. He retracted his hand to his side and stood in a manner undescribable. 

  
  


He seemed for the most part calm, perhaps only a mock of apprehension gracing his features before quickly vanishing. I cradled my wounded hand and concentrated on the tiny shards of glass on the floor. Why hadn't she become disheartened from all that she saw of our lives? Why had she not crumbled like that vase?

  
  


"Damn it." I curse under my breath.

  
  


Why had I withheld from erasing her memories sooner? Why had she intrigued me in such a manner that I couldn't give the order until it was too late? She surely could not break the curse. Not a dumb girl like her. No one could. We were born in order to suffer. We should suffer alone. Outsiders couldn't possibly understand what we've gone through.

  
  


So then how? The question all comes back to how. She was too modest that it was unbearable and she wasn't exactly pleasing to the eye, yet she managed to captivate them all. She managed to make them all turn against me, their God. I was born in order to die for them. Didn't they understand that!? I was going to die for them!

  
  


And now that one thing for them to be thankful for after all I've done for them is snatched away. I am suddenly given a so called life. It's a lie. Nothing has changed since the curse's departure. I am no different from how I was and yet the curse has been deemed broken. Their has been proof before my eyes of it's end so I cannot deny it. 

  
  


However there is no clarification on /how/ it was broken except it was because of that girl. No one has been to see me until today and none of them have given me the answers that I request. I cannot tell if they are unwilling to tell or not. They must be withholding the information from me. 

  
  


I no longer matter any more. They are free. They have left me. I am alone as I have always been. No one can begin to understand what I have gone through. The curse is broken, but I still remain the same. Nothing has changed.

  
  


"Akito." Hatori's voice has finality to it. 

  
  


He wishes for me to pay him heed. How bold he is now that he is no longer cursed. I am no longer treated with the respect that I rightfully deserve. I no longer matter and yet I still remain. The curse has crumbled, but I have not gone with it. This leaves me questioning why. My purpose in life has been diminished so I should be gone shouldn't I?

  
  


I have the burning desire to know. I must know, but I cannot give him the satisfaction of knowing that. For once I know, it is all over. I do not know what will become of me. Am I still destined to die? Will they all leave me? 

  
  


Of course they won't, part of me says.

  
  


But then why wouldn't they?

  
  


I'm torn. In one aspect I wonder how could they possibly leave me? Yet at the same time I wonder why wouldn't they, and if they didn't I'd consider them the most foolish creatures of all. Who would want to be near me? But I did all of it for them. How can they not see that?

  
  


Why does my stomach churn and throat constrict? What is this emotion? Undescribable, yet on the tip of my tongue. I've felt it before, but not for years. This emotion, this feeling... What is it?

  
  


"Tell me Hatori." I speak softly, slowly turning to face him. I'm so unsure, but that desire to know, to understand, forces me to ask. "...Tell me how."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End.


End file.
